Cuando el mundo pesa
by Misila
Summary: Toraichi la dejó sola con dos niños a los que criar, y a veces Kaori no está segura de ser capaz.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

* * *

**_Cuando el mundo pesa_**

.

Los dígitos que brillan en el salpicadero del coche están a menos de diez minutos de la medianoche cuando el vehículo gira a la derecha por última vez antes de detenerse ante la última casa de la calle. El motor parece toser varias veces antes de callarse cuando la llave gira para detenerlo.

Sin preocuparse por sacarla del hueco, la conductora se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad con una mano mientras con la otra echa el freno de estacionamiento; separa el asiento del volante y abre la puerta con la coordinación y eficacia de quien está acostumbrado a repetir una y otra vez los mismos movimientos. Sale del coche, reprimiendo un bostezo y pasándose los dedos por el pelo rojo, sucio y despeinado en un intento vano de deshacer los enredos que se han formado durante todo el día, y llama al timbre mientras recompone la sonrisa que ha llevado pintada en la cara en el trabajo, pero en esta ocasión no necesita maquillaje.

Cuando la anciana aparece al otro lado de la puerta, le dedica una mirada de desaprobación. Kaori agacha la cabeza y la sonrisa se convierte en lágrimas que se anudan en su garganta, y se muerde la lengua cuando su suegra despega los labios:

—Gou está durmiendo. Rin quería esperar a que vinieras, pero también debe de estar quedándose frito —Kyou Matsuoka suspira y se da la vuelta para alejarse por el pasillo, invitando a su nuera a seguirla—. Creía que no vendrías hasta mañana.

—Mañana estaremos fuera, y aprovecharemos mejor el día si no tengo que recogerlos temprano.

Kyou no responde y Kaori sabe lo que está pensando: en lo absurdo que es que se preocupe por celebraciones, por tener contentos a sus hijos pese a que el dinero que entra en casa apenas llega para comer y comprar ropa a dos niños que crecen a pasos agigantados. Pero Kaori no quiere negar a Rin y Gou ese día de felicidad que merecen tras meses sin verlos más de un par de horas al día.

Al entrar en el salón tras Kyou descubre a Gou refugiada bajo el kotatsu, sólo su cabeza asomando bajo la manta. En el lado opuesto de la mesa baja, Rin está mirando el televisor, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y los ojos cerrándose de sueño. El niño gira la cabeza al escuchar los pasos de las dos mujeres, sin embargo.

—¡Mamá! —se pone en pie y se acerca a ella, y Kaori se agacha y lo envuelve en un abrazo, dándole un beso en la frente mientras el niño apoya la cabeza en su hombro—. La abuela decía que a lo mejor no venías —murmura, sus palabras torpes y apelotonadas.

Kaori sabe que se quedará dormido si lo deja quieto unos minutos, así que se separa de él para coger en brazos a Gou, que está tan dormida que ni se inmuta ante el movimiento. Cuando se endereza de nuevo, Rin se agarra al bajo de su jersey.

—Vamos a casa —dice ella, y mira a Kyou—. Gracias —dice, y hace una breve inclinación antes de salir.

—Tengo sueño —se queja Rin cuando salen de la casa, subiendo al asiento de atrás del coche y tratando sin éxito de abrochar su cinturón.

—Ya mismo llegamos, cielo —Kaori le ayuda tras asegurar a Gou en su silla, y cuando está segura de que los dos niños están seguros ella misma sube al coche y lo pone en marcha.

Rin está dormido para cuando llegan, y no da más muestras de percatarse de que su madre le quita la ropa y le pone el pijama que susurrar varias quejas incomprensibles. Gou ni siquiera protesta.

Kaori sólo se permite unos minutos de descanso antes de ir a la cocina y empezar a hacer bocadillos. Tiene mucho que preparar para mañana: irá con sus hijos de excursión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gou, y almorzarán junto a un riachuelo no muy lejano. Es un plan simple, y a Kaori nada le hubiese gustado más que ceder a la petición de su hija de ir al parque de atracciones, pero en su situación actual no pueden permitírselo.

Lo que más dolió fue, quizá, la reacción de Gou, ese enfadado _¡Mis amigas sí fueron! _que le espetó a su madre ante la negativa; Kaori sabe que sus hijos aún son demasiado pequeños para comprender asuntos económicos, pero no por eso se siente mejor.

Kaori aprieta los dientes y trata de controlar el temblor de sus dedos; mientras más piensa, más le duelen todas las horas de pie, todos los clientes desagradables y las quejas de su jefe; y su espalda parece a punto de quebrarse, no por el cansancio físico, sino por todas las veces que la vida le ha sabido amarga desde la maldita tormenta que se llevó a su marido.

En algún momento, el cuchillo abre un valle en su dedo en lugar del queso, y la visión de la sangre y el sonido de sus propias maldiciones masculladas terminan por desbordarla.

Porque lo echa de menos. Porque la dejó sola, con dos niños a los que criar, y a Kaori le aterra estar haciéndolo todo mal. Porque trabaja y trabaja y ni siquiera puede pagar a sus hijos una maldita piscina de bolas, porque está cansada de morderse la lengua porque poco dinero es mejor que nada, porque no sabe cómo explicar a Rin y Gou por qué no es el mejor momento para pedir caprichos y teme venirse abajo en mitad de una oración cuando lo haga.

Kaori se limpia las lágrimas desesperadamente, en movimientos descoordinados, casi sacándose los ojos en el proceso, mientras se chupa el dedo herido en un intento de ahogar sus sollozos. Necesita varios minutos, pero cuando deja de saborear su propia sangre su respiración se calma, y respirar es un poco más fácil tras parpadear varias veces sin que ninguna lágrima escape de sus ojos.

—¿Mamá?

Kaori se muerde el labio, y agradece estar de espaldas a la puerta mientras se pasa la manga del jersey por las mejillas una última vez.

Al girarse, descubre a Rin en la entrada. El pelo, que nadie ha sido capaz de cortar desde la muerte de Toraichi, le cae desordenado sobre el rostro, ocultando parcialmente sus ojos adormilados.

—Es muy tarde, Rin. Vete a dormir.

Rin no hubiera sido hijo de su padre si hubiese obedecido sin rechistar; sin decir nada, se acerca a su madre y toma su mano.

—Ven tú también a dormir —es casi una orden, y Kaori no puede evitar reír. El sonido le resulta extraño; lleva unos meses sin tener muchos motivos para soltar una carcajada.

—Ahora voy —replica, sin embargo—. Tengo que terminar la comida para mañana.

Rin mira todos los alimentos que hay repartidos por la encimera durante unos segundos.

—¿No puedes hacer bocadillos? —sugiere—. Tardas menos.

Kaori le revuelve el pelo con la mano que no tiene atrapada entre las de su hijo.

—Luego seguro que querrás comer algo que no sean bocadillos —y es la primera celebración que tendrán tras la muerte de Toraichi, y Kaori quiere que sea todo lo perfecta posible dadas las circunstancias—. Así que no.

El niño hace un puchero.

—Bueno —cede—. Pero luego vas a dormir, ¿no?

Cuando Kaori abraza a su hijo con fuerza, cuando el calor que irradia la hace cerrar los ojos, el mundo pesa un poco menos.

Porque quizá su vida no sea fácil, y está segura de que se vendrá abajo en más ocasiones, pero no le importa, no mientras sea por sus hijos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Hoy es el día de la mujer, y lo cierto es que me imagino a la madre de Rin y Gou -cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabemos- como alguien muy fuerte. Porque hace falta tener los ovarios bien puestos para criar sola a dos niños. He dicho.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
